warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firestar
Concerns This article is now working towards silver grade. (But this list will probably also work for Gold prep...) Current * Firestar's Quest section is lacking in information, and barely details his role in the book. Needs to be fixed. * Improve writing style and flow of the Rising Storm history * Improve writing style and flow of the A Dangerous Path history * Improve writing style and flow of the Darkest Hour history * Improve writing style and flow of the Midnight history * Improve writing style and flow of the Moonrise history * Improve writing style and flow of the Starlight * Improve writing style and flow of the Twilight * Improve writing style and flow of the Sunset * Improve writing style and flow of the Sight history * Improve writing style and flow of the Dark River history * Improve writing style and flow of the Outcast history * Improve writing style and flow of the Rise of Scourge history * Cite Family * Cite lives Older * Move the Rise of Scourge section to be in the correct approximate chronological location * Improve writing style and flow of the Into the Wild History * Improve writing style and flow of the Fire and Ice history * Expand Outcast History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Fire and Ice should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Rising Storm should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Twilight should be cleaned up, it's nothing more than a series of disconnected single sentence paragraphs. * Expand Rise of Scourge History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Into the Wild should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Firestar's Quest should be cleaned up. It's a bit long now. * New Prophecy Section is rather sparse and could use expansion. * Information from Firestar's Quest is currently missing. Rise of Scourge He never appears in tRoS. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 20:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : He doesn't appear by name, but it's obvious that he is there, since, at that part in tDH, he is there, and this is the exact same time/place, only a different book.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 13:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) WAIT A SECOND. It says that Firestar and Scourge/Tiny are Half-Brothers. Does that mean they have the same father?? And if they do, who is their father? Quince says he went into the forest. Does that mean Firestar's mother was forest-born?? Blueshell3 It is unknown who their father is, but Quince says in TROS that he has a ginger pelt. Firestar has a ginger pelt! And it said that he went to the forest, so its possible he was once a kittypet, or how would he meet Quince?--Warrior♥ 00:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) New Prophecy and Rising Storm Hi! I just wanted to let people know I did the task of shortening Rising Storm and making the entries in The New Prophecy longer. Do you think we need Power of Three articles longer too? :The Power of Three needs to be atleast 3 or 4 sentences.--JayfeatherTalk 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I thought too. I'll get right on it!--Jakko123 17:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Jake is Firestar's father. :Yeah, great jb, Jakko! :::Yes. I TOTALLY agree that it should be longer for Power Of Three too--Blueshell3 Brightheart([[User talk:Brightheart4|the Warrior's Den&n-the Warrior's Den)]] 00:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Error in The Sight (Warriors) Hey, is it just me or did I see an error in book one of the Power of Three series on the second last paragraph of page 325 it said Firestorm instead of Firestar? Rainbowstar 01:40, 4 November 2008 Ha you're right. I saw it. --Spottedwing 02:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Spottedwing OMG, you're right! I'll put it in the misprints forum. GB 02:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) omg this is Hotcocokit speaking ur totally right they said firestorm Hahaha, lol, your right, it did say firestorm!! Blueshell Cranixstar here to say that I was one of many to catch that error! MEHAHAHAHAHOW! Cranixstar Whoa! You guys have good eyesight! I'll have to look at that.-Hawkstar, Leader of WindClan (gray tabby she-cat with a white lightning bolt on her left side and white front paws) I saw it too it's cause it says Sandstorm right after they prlay got confuzzled - Berrystumpytail Father?? Somebody came out and said Sunstar was the father of Firestar and Scourge. Where did it say that?User:Mallinois 23:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hahaha, thats funny, but it might be true...we don't know exactly who their father is, but we know he went into the forest...so maybe... Blueshell Lol! I hope to see u in the Omen of the Stars, FIRESTORM! (thats actually a awesome name!) Hawkfire- dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle with bright green eyes It could have been Jake. In Bluestar's prophecy, Bluestar, called Bluepaw then, meets an orange kittypet named Jake. Later, he is seen with a gray she-cat that could have been Quince--Nightfall101 05:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) How many lives? I was just wondering, should this article list how many lives Firestar has left? In FQ, Firestar has 6 lives, and he loses one. Subtract the tree in Dawn, the fox trap in Sunset, and the greencough in Long Shadows, and I believe he has one life left.- annonymous guest No, that's not how it goes. GB 23:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Your math is off. He has 2 lives left, if everything you say is true. Graystripe 17:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think hes half right, because firestar doesn't loose any life from the foxtrap...so he has 2 left...Blueshell Your math is still off, because he would have 3 lives. --Yukitora 21:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually, revealed on a chat(link is on here), Firestar has less lives than we think and the Erins are making huge hints he'll die in Sunrise... --Mallin 18:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, that makes one... and when a leader has one life it usually goes by quickly... Maybe he will die in Sunrise.Graystripe 01:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) THis link leads to Tawnypelt's page, not to a chat. 00:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC)Random Guest The link to the chat is on Tawnypelt's page. --MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 14:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) It'll be sad if he dies...=( Well, every cat has to die one time or another. Then...Bramblelcaw is going to be leader? -Warrior♥ Yea,he has either two or three lives left.Yup. Two lives left,he may die in Sunrise or the first book of Omen of the Stars, The Fourth Apprentice. 66.25.13.248 uyeah he will totally die *Firestar has 4 or 5 lives left because 1 life from th battle with BloodClan,1 from the rat attack in FQ,1 in Dawn ,and 1 from greencough. It's unknown how many lives he has, because at the end of The Darkest Hour, he would have had eight, but then in Firestar's quest it notes that he has six, though this could be a mistake or red herring, because the Erins tend to do that a lot. Also, he may or may not have lost a life in the fox trap, and he could have lost lives in-between series... So we can't be sure. There's still the rumor that he dies in Fading Echoes though... --Insaneular 23:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Acorrding to Erin Hunter Firestear has lost more lives than we think... Sandstormxx Don't forget the rat attack in Firestar's Quest. He loses one towards the end of that book--Nightfall101 05:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah he does. User:MosspathOfSkyClan In the fourth apprentice book, he looses one life, and it says he only has two left after that. -Owlblaze Election Story for Firestar and the new play I've been thinking should we add that for Firestar plus the other cats that were involved in these stories as well? Leafpool has the After Sunset: We Need to Talk on her's so its just been making me wonder.-- ShimmerCrystals 05:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The election story doesn't have a proper title, though. --MT; 12:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The Fourth Apprentice (Mentor??) 1--> It just crossed my mind, but I think it might be possible that Firestar will be the fourth apprentice's mentor. He's already had three apprentices (Cinderpelt, Cloudtail and Brambleclaw). The title of the new book must have some significance. Then again, it said that the series will take on a new prespective, leading to my next theory.... 2--> Though a minor character, Brakenfur has, in a way, had three aprentices. His first three apprentices were: Tawnypelt, Whitewing, and Hollyleaf. Temporarily, he took on Tigerpaw. Counting Tigerpaw, he has had four apprentices, Tigerpaw being the fourth. Tigerpaw and his siblings are also of the same generation as those in the PO3 (it has been said that the new series will have characters in the same generation as the 3). Blizzadstreak 00:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) 3--> It could be Thornclaw. He had 3 apprentices so far. And he- no, wait. The kits are his kin, never mind! Mistystream I like the idea of Firestar being his mentor, since he's had three apprentices like you said, (not signed), the title must have to match something. Mistyfur, Leafpool was Jaypaw and Hollypaw were Leafpool's kin, and she mentored them, so it could be Thornclaw.--Warrior♥ 13:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No, Lionblaze is going to mentor the fourth apprentice (Dovepaw) [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]How's the prey running? 01:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yes,but few cats knew she was. There's in exception in Leafpool's case because she's the Medicine Cat, which there is only one of. There are multiple warriors in the clan. So if some apprentice's kin was the medicine cat, it could not be avoided. Cats usually don't mentor their kin, but there are exceptions, like how Raggedstar mentored Brokenstar. Granted, he WAS the leader and could do as he liked, but it's still possible, right? I just noticed something else about your theories. They all make sense and... each of those cats has at least one apprentice that they didn't mentor fully. Cinderpelt became Yellowfang's apprentice, Tawnypelt switched to ShadowClan, and Shrewpaw died before becoming a warrior. This may not be of any significance, but I think it's interesting. --Insaneular 23:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Warrior♥, nobody but Leafpool and Squirrelflight knew about them being Leaf's kits. Mistystream And, I just noticed... Thornclaw also mentored Poppyfrost, who is his niece just like Dovekit and Ivykit, so evidently the Clans don't care about nieces and nephews. So Thornclaw is still a candidate :D --Insaneular 00:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular But even if they weren't her kits, they would still be their mother's sister.--Warrior♥ 01:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) That's the same thing as Poppyfrost and Thornclaw as I just noticed. If Thornclaw can mentor poppyfrost, then Leafpool could mentor Squirrelflight's kits, because they're her neices and nephews.--Insaneular 01:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC)insaneular If insaneular could read she/he would notice that jayfeather lionblaze and hollyleaf are all Leafpool and CrowFeather's Kits and that. But all theese hyppothasies all match but keep reading and youll see and Yes i believe That FireStar dies in this book =[ And No I dont think BrambleClaw will become the leader becuz i think he will die in the power of three books when SquirrelFlight is having their first kit. And That will leave the cats to make a quick desion i believe the will Choose maybe LionBlaze as the new clan leader but thats just my guess. TawnyClaw I KNOW they are Leaf and Crow's kits. I was talking about from the Clan's view, because even though they didn't know that she was their mom, they would think she was their aunt. But as i said, that isn't unusual. --Insaneular 22:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I thought that in the Erin Hunter Chat #6, she said that the name had to do w/ being Hollyleaf and the others being THREE apprentences and now Dovepaw being the 4th belived prophecy's member. It has nothing to do w/ beind Firestar's 4th apprentence he mentored--Honeyrose34 22:59, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Error in Fire and Ice I was bored and reread Into the Wild and Fire and Ice. When Graystripe and Fireheart start going to their first gathering as full warriors, the text says, and I quote, " 'Are you coming?' Graystripe's voice called down. 'Yep!' FirePAW flexed his powerful hind legs and began to leap from boulder to boulder, leaving the camp behind." It is on page 15, the fourth line from the bottom of the page.Hawkstar 22:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Hawkstar(1234) Gray tabby she-cat with white front paws, a white lightning bolt on the left side, and piercing blue eyes There are tons of errors like that if you look hard enough! :-)--Nightfall101 05:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Leafpool's pelt color??? I just figured out how leafpool got her color Princess has the same pelt so if firestar's mom's pelt has that pelt then the color could skip a generation sorry I mean if firestar's mom had that pelt color Tabby? Where in the books does it say he's a tabby? I was just looking at PCA Talk, and the leader Firestar one has tabby marks. But his description never mentions tabby, does it? Or am I just not seeing the tabby? --:LST DragonClan's Camp 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) He's a tabby. --[[User:Mumble785|'MUMBLE785']]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 21:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Picture Firestar NEEDS A PICTURE! -User:Leafwhisker hi i no where does it say that he's a tabby? it just says his flame colored coat NOT tabby flame colored coat moonflight (pale yellowish color with one white paw and long peice of hair coving her right/left eye, it depends which way you draw her.) —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.169.147.200 (talk • ) 00:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :On the Project CharArt page, in the discussion part, under Firestar's soon to be charart. Mallnois explained that a ginger cat is a pale red tabby, therefore since Firestar is a ginger cat, he needs tabby stripes. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 00:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ive heard the roomers about firestar dieing in fading echos. oh and one more thing i would like to point out, if you go to the wiki and look up tigerstar and then look at his family tree it says the his i think either uncle or grandfather is cloud star, and the some where i can't remember where exacly, it says that it is strongly suggested that cloudstar is firestars distant relitive so woul'nt that make firesatr and tigerstar related?.... —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.169.147.200 (talk • ) 00:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) that last messege on top was posted by: Moonflight —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.169.147.200 (talk • ) 00:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) First of, we need real proof. Not just a rumor, and again, we need REAL proof, not just strongly suggested. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 00:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Family Error Someone put that Pinestar is his father and Tigerstar is one of his half-brothers. I'll fix that right away. -- 00:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 00:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) It's the most likely case. Pinestar left to be a kittypet. He was a ginger tom. 21:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No, it's not, as Pinestar is a red brown tom and Jake is ginger. [[User:Fidelis359|'Fidelis359']] 13:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Um...isn't red-brown and ginger sort of...the same...? Tangletalon 05:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No. Red brown is generlly something like copper coloured, while ginger is a bright orange. Also, in The Rise Of Scourge it's said by Quince that "none of the kits have your ginger fur." [[User:Fidelis359|'Fidelis359']] I am a person who believes that Jake is his father. It seems logical to me. SkyClan is 01:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I think Jake is his father too. If Pinestar were his dad, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would be related--Nightfall101 05:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are related. Sandstorm's father is Redtail,and Tigerstar's mother is Leopardfoot,even though their from different litters thay are siblings. Making both Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are cousins.--Echorain3 00:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Echorain3 Even without that, Brambleclaw and squirrelflight ARE STILL related. check the family tree, there are both descendants from Cloudstar --Aurorablaze 22:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) They are? Firestar isn't a descendant of Cloudstar, Brambleclaw is but not Squirrelflight. Unless Sandstorm is...is she? She could be if Redtail was her father, but that was only on the messed up family trees on the official website. And there is a chat with Erin Hunter where Vicky both comfirmed and denied that he was her father, so I guess that we don't know for sure--Nightfall101 00:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Rowanclaw is his son? When did that happen? [[User:Fidelis359|'Fidelis359']] 13:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Help! I want to join but when ever i am finished it always says i have to get an account i keep creating a account but every time i'm done it says "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Help! Help! I want to join but when ever i am finished it always says i have to get an account i keep creating a account but every time i'm done it says "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Help! Hollyleaf's status Well, she's assumed dead. But... we didn't exactly see her dieing so... Is she going to stay status unknown? Flamefeather 20:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Until we get a confirmation from a book, yes, it will stay unknown. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Plays and Stories? Do we really need that section there? GB 15:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Technically, the canonocity of those stories is unknown, but there's no harm done by keeping them up there, really, so... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 15:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Firestar losing a life I found in a sneak peak of The forth apprentice, on page 24, Firestar loses a life. can i post that? Aurorablaze 21:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't post too many spoilers until the book is actually released. I know we've been putting up warrior names, but that seems a bit more major... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Flow problems If its all the same to you... i can fix all of these flow problems youre talking about. ive already fixed one.(sorry about the bad grammar and spelling, im sort of in a hurry)--Jmiles 05:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) To user Echorain3 Hollyleaf has not been confirmed dead. Please don't change any of the articles so it says that --Aurorablaze 00:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Eyes In ''The Darkest Hour, Firestar's eyes aren't green. --Aurorablaze 22:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Jake Jake HAS NOT been confirmed as Firestar's father, therefore it shouldn't be on ANY family trees relating to Firestar. --Aurorablaze 22:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Error in Fire and Ice When in the battle with RiverClan Graystripe doesn't call out "Silverstream, no!" When Fireheart attacks her, he simply notices that it was Silverstream and lets her go. --Moonbreeze 16:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC)